Our research objectives and methods encompass: 1. Recognition, delineation and analysis of new and recognized syndromes affecting the head and neck, especially those of facial clefting and deafness. Study involves several parameters: a) Clinical definitions of new entities, b) Cephalometric study, c) inheritance pattern (if not already known) and linkage studies, d) dermatoglyphic analysis, e) biochemical investigation of autosomal recessive and X-linked disorders and f) some histochemical studies. 2. Epidemiological studies of Amerindian and other groups with regard to focal epithelial hyperplasia. 3. Clinicopathologic and immunopathologic studies with special reference to oral ulcerative disease. 4. Chromosomal studies on karyotype clonal evolution of urinary tract cancer cells and sister chromatid exchanges in a number of cancer syndromes. Bibliographic references: R.Gorlin finished 700 page second edition of Syndromes of the Head and Neck (with J.J. Pindborg and M.M. Cohen, Jr.), McGraw-Hill, New York, 1976. R. Gorlin reviewed the rare polysplenia syndrome with skeletal and central nervous system anomalies. Birth Defects 11(2): 252, 1975.